Man-Whore
by ShadowRealm19
Summary: Four instances where the Team realises that the Boy Wonder is indeed a man-whore, and one time that Wally and Artemis warn Zatanna about her brilliant boyfriend. Au-ish one shot that has NO OCs.


_Hey guys! First fanfiction here! I'd like to thank my dear friend Asha Carcella for helping me out on this one!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. _

___Italics is the mind link._

_XXX_

_"Artemis! Robin! After the assassin, she has the control chip!" Aqualad screamed out the order as he fended off two other League of Shadow assassins. _

_Artemis and Robin immediately started bounding after the black clad assassin who was running and jumping between rooftops with ease. Wally would have been ideal to chase after the assassin, but there was no denying the fact that even though he possessed the speed, he didn't possess the ability to nimbly chase after someone across rooftops unlike his other two team mates. _

_While Robin and Artemis ran after the woman who had the chip concealed in one hand, Superboy, M'gann, Wally and Kaldur were fighting off other assassins. They finally ended it when they decided to combine their attacks._

_The last assassin in black dropped to the floor as Kaldur said," Team, after Artemis and Robin! They might need our help." The Team didn't waste any time and quickly, they too, were heading in the direction that the other two had disappeared._

_"____I think I can see Artemis__," Wally said through the mind link. _

_Right at that moment the assassin turned around and sent a barrage of throwing knives in the direction of their friends. Robin easily flipped over them. Artemis on the other hand, wasn't lucky enough because one knife nicked her across her arm causing her to stumble and lose her balance. _

_"Artemis!" M'gann screamed as she saw her friend almost fall off the side of the building she was standing on. Luckily Wally was next to her in an instant, catching her before she could fall off. _

_"Thanks Baywatch," Artemis said, looking slightly fazed._

_"No problem Artie," Wally replied. _

_"If you guys are done, I think I saw Robin go that way," Superboy said, annoyance tinging his voice. _

_Far in the distance they could see the faint flash of yellow from the underside of his cape. Just as they were about to move they could just make out the assassin who ferociously kicked the Boy Wonder off the building. _

_"____Guys, he's out of my range!"__ M'gann screamed through the mind link. _

_"Robin!" Wally screamed._

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _

_Suddenly, Robin was encased in a dark energy and was levitating towards them. The Team turned to their side and realised that there was a dark figure clothed in a blue cloak right next to them. How had they missed that? And who the hell was this mysterious person who saved Robin? _

_Landing on his feet with a light thud, Robin looked back and his eyes widened as they landed on the figure. "Raven? What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously. _

_The Team looked at this so called 'Raven'. The voice indicated that the person was in fact a girl who was mostly covered by her dark blue cloak. Two bright purple eyes shone out from the dark hood and a few purple strands of hair poked out as well. _

_"Always good to see I have to save your ass," Raven replied in her usual sarcastic monotone voice. Despite the words that could be seen as harsh, Robin rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug which she shockingly returned. _

_"Eh dude, who's the chick"? Wally interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

_Kaldur gave Wally a look and asked more politely," What Kid Flash means is that we'd like to know your friend who has saved your life."_

_"Guys, this is Raven," Robin said as she pulled back her hood revealing her doe like eyes," Raven, that's Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy."_

_"Pleasure to meet you all," she replied as if she was bored, giving off the feeling as if she couldn't care less about them. _

_"Jeez, what crawled up her butt?" Wally whispered, earning an elbow in his gut from Artemis. _

_"So are you two close friends?" M'gann asked just to distract her from what Wally had said. _

_"Duh, she's my girlfriend," Robin replied in the most serious tone. _

_"Uhm, WHAT!?" Wally screamed, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"_

_"You never asked," he said back seriously as if Wally was incredibly stupid. _

_"Ehm right, Robin, we should go…" Raven trailed off, trying to break the tension._

_"Yeah, we should. Oh and Aqualad, heads up," Robin said as he threw the chip towards the leader of the team. _

_Kaldur caught it with no trouble and smiled," You will not be coming back to the Cave with us?"_

_Robin smiled back," I think I'll catch you guys later. Got some business to attend to," he said, his mischievous smirk widening. Before anyone could say anything else, Robin was running along the rooftops with Raven floating alongside him. _

_"Does he not trust me!?" Wally said as they made their way back to the Bioship. _

_Connor uncharacteristically smirked at him and said," You're just jealous he got a girlfriend before you."_

_XXX_

_A week after the Team had met the mysterious Raven, they had decided to go to the beach because it was unbearably hot. During that week, Robin was pestered into inviting Raven to many activities with the Team but he kept on refusing, saying that it 'wasn't her style to go out with a group of people'. The Team, having met her, gave up after a while knowing that it probably was a lost cause. _

_"Baywatch, hurry up! Can't you see that Kaldur and M'gann are dying?" Artemis screamed at the speedster who was carrying a huge mass of beach-like objects._

_"I'm coming, hold onto your bikini Artie!" Wally yelled back behind the pile in his arms. _

_"I say we leave him," Connor said, crossing his arms as M'gann made her way towards him. _

_"I totally agree," Robin said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead, "he can catch up, he's Flash Kid."_

_"Shut up Rob! It's Kid Flash!" Wally said exasperatedly as his 'friends' decided to, yes, actually leave him for real. By the time Wally got to the beach, the Team had already found a nice spot on the sand and were unfolding their towels getting ready for a swim. _

_"Dude, so not cool," he said as he dumped various beach balls and umbrellas down onto the floor next to where Robin was putting on sunscreen. _

_"Dude, get over it! You'll thank me because I got to do some scouting for you while you were gone," Robin said, his grin widening. _

_Wally quickly forgot about what just happened and excitedly asked, "Okay Rob, where's the hot babes?"_

_Robin simply replied," 6 o'clock."_

_Immediately, Wally spun and saw exactly who his best friend was talking about. About ten metres away was a girl with dark brown hair, almost black, that cascaded down her back. She was wearing a purple bikini with board shorts over her bottom half. Wally's mouth hung open._

_"You're going to catch flies," Artemis said from next to him, annoyance lacing her voice. _

_Wally closed his mouth, shot a look at Artemis, wiggled his eyebrows at Robin and puffed out his chest before he started walking in the direction of the girl. "Just you see, she'll be all over me by the end of today," he called back over his shoulder._

_Artemis snorted and then called the others over to come and see 'Wally fail miserably at trying to get a girl'. Robin had snickered at that and had followed Artemis along with Megan and Connor who were up for seeing something funny. _

_They just caught up to Wally as they heard him introduce himself, "Hey Beautiful, I'm Wally, how's it going?"_

_The girl turned and looked at him for a few seconds and then and then a catlike smirk overcame her face, "Your name is ____Wally__?" she asked huskily. At that she heard someone snort, 'Wally' gulp and someone laugh…no wait, it was more like a cackle. She looked at the boy who was cackling while the red head sputtered out nonsensical things. _

_Ignoring 'Wally', she made her way towards the boy who was smirking at his friend very devilishly. For some reason she found his devilish smirk and cackle quite alluring. Wally had stopped sputtering, so when she was right in front of the kid with black hair, she smirked back at him and said, "Helena Bertinelli, and you are?"_

_Robin raised one eyebrow from behind his sunglasses and said, "Just call me Rob."_

_"Hm, mysterious," she shrugged, "Mind joining me for some ice cream?"_

_"Why not?" Robin chuckled and held out his arm for her to take._

_"Uhm Rob, what about Raven?" M'gann asked innocently._

_"Didn't I tell you guys? We broke up a few days ago," he said back as he walked off with Helena on his arm. _

_"This is so not fair," Wally mumbled to himself. Connor chuckled lightly and then grabbed M'gann, dragging her to the water. _

_"You have to admit, Boy Wonder's got game," Artemis said with a smirk._

_XXX_

_"Nightwing's emergency tracker has gone off, Team move out!" Kaldur said to his team mates who were sitting around doing nothing. Without a second thought they all dropped what they were doing and ran towards the Bioship. _

_"I hope he's okay," M'gann said as she steered the ship. _

_Connor, who didn't show his worry as much, crossed his arms and asked, "Where's the signal coming from anyway?" _

_"It says on the East side of Gotham," Raquel said. _

_"That's weird, why didn't he just call Batman, why did he put the Team's emergency tracker on?" Wally asked confused. _

_"Doesn't matter, all we need to know now is that he needs our help," Artemis said. _

_"Zatanna is going to be mad that she isn't here to help with this one," Raquel said._

_"Agreed, we could probably have benefited from her presence," Kaldur said. _

_"How much further?" Wally asked M'gann._

_"ETA in two minutes," she replied," signals coming from on top of one of those buildings. I really hope he isn't injured."_

_"He'll be fine M'gann, you know that," Artemis assured._

_No one replied, they flew in silence until Raquel pointed out the building that the signal was coming from. When they got there, they didn't immediately see anyone. But M'gann confirmed it, she could feel his presence._

_"____He's not alone__," Superboy said as he used his infrared vision, "____They're behind that wall__."_

_"____Team, maintain the element of surprise__," Kaldur said. Everyone got into stealth mode and made their own way around the wall, ready to ambush whoever was hurting Nightwing. _

_When they rounded the corner and saw what was really happening they all dropped their weapons. Nightwing, was in fact not under attack. On the other hand, his mouth was under attack by Batgirl who he had pinned against the wall. They were both lost in the moment until Artemis coughed loudly and started tapping her foot loudly. The couple sprang apart suddenly, both ready to attack. _

_"Guys?" Nightwing asked in a confused tone._

_"Don't 'guys' us! What the hell! Did you call us all the way here to see you suck Batgirl's face?" Wally asked incredulously causing Nightwing and Batgirl to flush red. _

_"I didn't call you guys…" Nightwing rambled off when he realised that the emergency button on his belt was indeed flashing, "uhm, sorry? It must have gone off when I…uhm you know…" he said as he gestured to Batgirl who was busying herself with straightening her costume._

_"You had us really worried," M'gann said in a disapproving voice as she flew off with Kaldur and Connor following her. Dick gave his remaining team mates a weak smile, which was met with Wally's thumbs up and Artemis' and Raquel's raise of an eyebrow. _

_"You should be happy Zatanna didn't come along," Raquel said._

_XXX_

_"There's no way that you know her," Wally said back to his best friend's claim that he knew THE Starfire. _

_"I do, how many times do I have to tell you that," Dick said as he looked up from his laptop with annoyance._

_"I still don't believe you. You just can't make a claim to knowing a hot alien chick with no proof," Wally explained, grabbing an apple and taking a huge bite out of it. _

_"Excuse me?" Artemis lifted her head and gave Wally a deadly look. _

_Choking on is apple a bit, Wally corrected himself, "Sorry Babe, what I meant to say was, such a beautiful alien girl," he smiled innocently. Artemis grunted and then continued with sharpening her arrows. _

_"Wally, for some reason you're finding it hard to believe that I know her, so this is going to blow your mind," Dick smiled devilishly, "I even dated her."_

_"No way," Raquel said, not believing what he said, "You might actually know her. What I don't believe is that you've dated her. We've all seen her on TV and she's smoking."_

_Nightwing sighed, "You guys want proof?"_

_Everyone made some noise of confirmation, even Connor and Kaldur. It so happened that Zatanna and M'gann had both gone out shopping for groceries, but knowing M'gann, she probably got distracted and pulled Zatanna into clothes shopping as well. _

_"Fine," Dick said challengingly as he pulled out his phone and made a call. _

_"Guy's all talk-" Wally started._

_"Hey Star," Robin shot a smirk at Wally, "Yeah…They're all good…yeah, so Star, think you can do me a favour?...My Team's really interested in meeting you since they first saw you on the news, you think you could come over and meet them?...okay, thanks a million, see you in an hour, bye!"_

_During the wait for her to come, Wally still doubted that Starfire would actually show, though Dick displayed the confidence of someone who knew exactly what was going on. When it was just past an hour, Dick got a message on his phone from Starfire telling him to beam her inside the Mountain. _

_As soon as she was beamed inside, Starfire grabbed Nightwing in a bone crushing hug, "Friend Nightwing! It is so good to see you, I have missed you so!"_

_"Missed you too Star, but I can't breathe," Dick said, gasping for air. _

_"I guess you owe me twenty bucks," Raquel said to Wally as the Team joined Nightwing and Starfire near the Zeta Tubes. _

_Wally couldn't believe it, Starfire was standing right there in the middle of the Cave hugging his best friend! Her red hair fell and tumbled down her shoulders, al the way down to her hips. She had the greenest and most doe-like eyes he had ever see. She wore a tight purple skirt, along with a short purple blouse and long thigh high purple boots. Every guy in the room was having trouble staying focused, even with some of their girlfriend's right there. Wally earned a smack on the backside of the head from Artemis._

_"Star," Nightwing grinned, "That's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and Raquel," he finished off as she innocently looped her arm through his. _

_"It is my pleasure to meet the friends of Nightwing," she said back. _

_After all the pleasantries, the Team insisted on giving her a tour of the Mountain. They mostly spent the whole afternoon playing around and getting to know each other in the TV room. Now, they were busy having a snack from the kitchen, the idea obviously coming from Wally._

_"Okay so I have to ask," Wally said as he leaned slightly over the kitchen counter and towards Starfire, "When were you ever Boy Wonder's girl?" This only confused Starfire, she stopped chewing on a cracker and gave Nightwing a questioning look._

_Nightwing sighed, "He wants to know when we dated."_

_"Oh!" She said brightly, "Friend Wally, that was but a year ago! We are now the friends that are of best!"_

_At that, Wally's face fell and he reached inside his pocket, pulled out forty bucks and tossed it towards Raquel. _

_"Told you," Dick grinned at his best friend._

_XXX_

_Dick sat on the loveseat with Zatanna, his arm draped around her shoulders as she snuggled into his side reading a good book. With his free hand he held the remote and was flipping through channels unceremoniously. Suddenly beeping was heard from his belt and he gave out a sigh. _

_"Got to go, Batgirl needs my help," Nightwing said as he got off the couch and pecked Zatanna on the cheek before sprinting out. _

_After a few minutes of silence, Wally broke the silence," I'm warning you because you're my friend, not that I'm betraying my bro or anything, but I just know how he can be."_

_Zatanna lifted her head so she was looking at Wally and lifted an eyebrow, "Warning me about what?"_

_"Your boyfriend," Artemis said, briefly looking up from her laptop. _

_"You guys are warning me about my hero boyfriend?" Zatanna laughed._

_"Oh he's all good I assure you that," Artemis said._

_"He just has this reputation as a man-whore," Wally said._

_"Man-whore? You guys can't be serious," Zatanna replied. _

_"No, we're dead serious. Your boyfriend is one of the biggest man-whores I know. That guy has bounced from girls to aliens!" Wally exclaimed._

_"Uhm right. So just because he worked up a reputation, you guys think he's going to do something to me?" Zatanna smiled at them. _

_"Hey, we're just being good friends. Don't want you to get hurt by someone who already has a reputation," Artemis shrugged._

_"Thanks guys, but who said I don't have my own reputation," Zatanna smirked as she went back to her book._

_"What was that?" Wally asked, not sure he heard correctly. _

_"Nothing," Zatanna replied nonchalantly. _

_XXX_


End file.
